A Hogwarts Transfer
by MelancholyStar
Summary: A new girl gets transferred into Hogwarts from another wizarding school during Harry’s third year. She meets Harry and the gang, but also is introduced to Draco and his friends. She must choose her friends and possible boyfriends wisely to avoid trouble
1. A Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except Brooke Stevens and her family. I also don't own many of the places that the characters visit.

**A Hogwarts Transfer**

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Letter**

Brooke Stevens was lying on her bed staring up at the fan twirling round and round in the middle of her violet painted ceiling. She was inside her house at Number 20 Mission Drive where she lived with her parents, Sam Stevens and Mary Stevens. Brooke was pretty much your average thirteen year old wizard. She attended an all girls' school called Vadino's School of Witchcraft every year and was a fairly good student. Her mother was a witch and had attended the same school her daughter was attending now. Brooke's father was a muggle that worked at a bank and he was pretty surprised when he learned that his wife and daughter were witches. Anyways back to Brooke. Brooke may have been a pretty ordinary witch based on her skills, but she wasn't very ordinary looking in appearance. In other words, she was stunning. She had amazing blue eyes that always revealed her emotions if you stared at her long enough and her hair consisted of natural light blonde highlights making her medium length blonde hair appear very lovely. Her hair was always combed and usually she left it down, but occasionally she put it in a pony tail. Brooke's skin was very fair with no freckles or blemishes in sight and her smile… her smile was absolutely perfect. She never had braces because she had inherited her mother's perfect teeth. However, Brooke was pretty much oblivious to the fact that she was so beautiful because she had been going to an all girls' school for the past two years. Her parent's knew she was way above average on the appearance scale, but they had never told their daughter how truly stunning she was because they didn't want her to get a big head.

* * *

Brooke looks over at the clock on her bedside table. _12:07_._ It's probably about time for lunch,_ she thinks to herself. So she gets off her bed and walks down the stairs into the kitchen. Her mother is no where in sight, but a peanut butter and jelly sandwich was sitting in front of Brooke's normal seat. _I guess mom and dad left again without telling me. Oh well. _She eats her lunch and is about to head upstairs when she hears a tapping sound on the window in the kitchen. She turns around, figuring that it is her owl Haemon coming back from his night of hunting. To her surprise, there was a quite different owl sitting on the window ledge. This owl was smaller then Haemon and was brown not white. She curiously goes over to the window and opens the latch. The new owl flies in and lands on her arm with an important looking letter attached to its' leg. Interested, Brooke takes off the letter and as soon as she does the owl flies away. She takes a look at the letter and finds that it is addressed to herself. It reads: 

**Mrs. B. Stevens  
****The Kitchen  
****20 Mission Drive  
****Belle**

**HOGWARTS** **SCHOOL  
****_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZADRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
**(**_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Mrs. Stevens,**

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

** Yours sincerely,**

** Minerva McGonagall  
_ D__eputy Headmistress_ **

**

* * *

**_**Hogwarts? Why did I get a letter from Hogwarts? I go to Vadino's…I've heard it's really rare to transfer schools, so why would they want me to? I have heard good things about Hogwarts…but what will mum say? She was so happy when I was accepted into the same school as her.** _Brooke had these thoughts racing through her head when suddenly her mum and dad came into the kitchen. 

Mrs. Stevens said, "Good afternoon dear! We ate lunch a tad early and we didn't want to bother you incase you were working. You _have_ been working on all your summer assignments for Vadino's haven't you? You know how much work they give to keep you on your toes!"

Mr. Stevens countered, "Oh Mary, you know Brooke likes to procrastinate some! It's summer give her a break!"

"I'm just trying to make sure she does all her work. I only want what's best for her."

Brooke replied, "Well… um I don't think I'll be going to Vadino's this year."

Mrs. Stevens (very taken aback) retorted, "What! I beg your pardon young lady, but you know the rules of this…"

"Mum I know the rules! It's just that I got this letter saying I had been accepted into Hogwarts! They don't make mistakes on these kinds of things and well… seeing as how everyone always thinks Hogwarts is the best wizarding school I thought it would be really cool to transfer there.."

Mr. Stevens (quite confused) intercepts, "Hogwarts? What is Hogwarts Mary? Another witch school thing I don't know about?"

Mrs. Stevens sighs, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact dear. It is the most prominent school for young witches and wizards and it looks like Brooke will have to be going there now. Albus never makes a mistake picking his pupils."

"Who is Albus?"

"Sam, he is the headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Oh… of course."

"So does this mean I'm going to Hogwarts?" asks Brooke.

Mrs. Stevens replies, "Yes… I guess this means you are going to Hogwarts… I suppose I'll take you down to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up your school supplies."

"Great!"


	2. Meeting People in Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except Brooke Stevens and her family. I also don't own many of the places that the characters visit.

**Chapter 2: Meeting People in Diagon Alley**

Mrs. Stevens knocks on the door to Brooke's room, "Brooke dear, are you up? We need to get to Diagon Alley before the daily rush of wizards."

"I'm up mum… well I am now at least. Give me ten minutes to change clothes and get ready," says Brooke.

"Ok dear, ten minutes it is… don't be slow or your eggs will get cold"

Brooke climbed out of her bed and changed into a short black skirt and a red tank top. She then brushed her teeth, combed her hair and was downstairs in less then ten minutes. She walked into the kitchen and sat down to her normal breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Her mom likes everything very orderly so Brooke is quite used to doing the same thing every day. Brooke's mum comes into the kitchen and sits down next to Brooke with her coffee and the newest issue of the Daily Prophet in hand.

"Did you know that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban today?" Mrs. Stevens asked.

"Azkaban? I thought no one escaped from Azkaban… and who is Sirius Black?"

"Did they teach you nothing at Vadino's? No one has ever escaped from Azkaban and Sirius Black was one of You-Know-Who's highest followers. They say he killed 13 people with one curse."

Brooke sat there thinking about what she just learned while finishing her breakfast. _Thirteen people with one curse…that's scary._

Brooke's mother interrupted her thoughts, "Well dear let's head over to Diagon Alley. We need to go get you some books!"

"How are we getting there?"

"Floo powder of course. You know I hate muggle transportation. Now let's go please. I am going to be late for a special appointment."

"What appointment are you talking about?" asked Brooke.

"Oh.. didn't I tell you? I'm meeting up with a friend of mine while your off buying supplies. Now come… you can go first."

Mrs. Stevens gives Brooke some floo powder and nudges her into the fireplace. Brooke shouts out, "Diagon Alley!" and disappears instantly. Mrs. Stevens follows right after her and they both arrive safely in Diagon Alley.

"Well here we are! Let me give you a few galleons, your list, and off you go!"

"Bye mum, where shall I find you once I'm done?"

"Meet me outside of Ollivanders…the friend I'm meeting is the owner of that store. Remember Mr. Ollivander? You got your wand from him a couple years ago? Anyways that's where I'll be. Don't spend your money on anything other then supplies. Be back at the front of the store at half past two. Tata!"

Mrs. Stevens departs leaving Brooke to fend for herself in the crowded stores. Brooke looks down at her list. _Hmm three sets of plain black work robes…_Brooke looks up at some of the store signs. _Eeylops Owl Emporium..no.. Flourish and Blotts..no.. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.. yes! _Brooke walks into the store and is immediately greeted by Madam Malkin.

"Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes please," replied Brooke.

Madam Malkin escorts Brooke over to a footstool and Brooke stands upon it. Madam Malkin then slips a long black robe over Brooke's head and begins to pin it to the right length. While she was doing so, Brooke notices a skinny boy with scraggly black hair and circular glasses on the footstool next to her. Another witch was busy pinning his robe as well. The boy was staring at Brooke very curiously when he noticed she was looking right back at him.

"Hi… I couldn't help overhearing you say that you were going to Hogwarts. I haven't seen you around before, but you sure don't look like a first year," said the boy.

"Yes.. I'm transferring from Vadino's School of Witchcraft. I will be starting as a third year at Hogwarts," replied Brooke.

"Third year? That's great! I'm starting my third year as well. What house do you think you will be sorted into? I'm in Gryffindor… Oh and by the way. My name is Harry..Harry Potter."

"I'm Brooke Stevens. Your name sounds vaguely familiar… I'm not sure where I've heard it before. Anyways, what are these houses you are talking about?"

Harry Potter blushed when Brooke said his name sounded familiar. He decided not to tell her his secret in case it sounded like boasting. He was surprised however that she hadn't heard of him. Surprised… but also happy that _finally_ there was someone who didn't know more about him then he knew about him self.

"There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. All of them are pretty good… except Slytherin you don't want to go there."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" asked Brooke.

"Slytherins are just bad… tons of dark wizards have come from Slytherin. Anyone put in Slytherin isn't exactly a nice wizard. Anyways I must be going… I have to go meet up with two of my friends. I'll see you on the train tomorrow! You'll be welcome to sit with me and my friends," said Harry.

"Oh… thankyou! Bye!"

Harry Potter paid for his new robe and exited the store with a wave of his hand. Brooke sat there thinking. _I sure hope I don't get sorted into Slytherin and how exactly do they know which house to put you in? I also had no idea the train for Hogwarts leaves tomorrow! Vadino's never started until a month from now!_

"That's it darling, I'm done. Here are your three robes. That will be four galleons," said Madam Malkin.

Brooke paid Madam Malkin and left the store with her robes in hand. She then looked down at her list once more._ Books I need books… I better head over to Flourish and Blotts._ She walks into the store which had books stacked up to the ceiling of all different shapes and sizes. She then steps up to the owner and asks for the books she will be needing.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you please help me find some books? I need them for school."

"Sure thing," said the owner. "Tell me what you need."

"Let's see… I need Unfogging the Future, Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks, Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul, Intermediate Transfiguration, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three, and The Monster Book of Monsters," said Brooke. "I do hope I'm not troubling you."

"No.. no.. not at all. Except of course for the monster book. I'll have to get that out of that cage over there… and let me tell you I nearly got my finger bit off from one of those earlier today!"

The owner gathered all the books Brooke needed (even the monster one that bit at him and he had to close it with rope) and set them on the counter. Brooke paid the owner, said goodbye, and carried her books out into the busy street. She was just about to walk over to Ollivanders to meet her mother when something in a store window caught her eye (as well as everyone else's). She waited for most of the crowd to leave and she scooted up towards the front of the window. She read:

**The Firebolt**

**This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a stream-lined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The firebolt has an acceleration of 150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. Price on request.**

"Amazing isn't it? My nimbus two thousand and one doesn't even hit 125 miles per hour. I sure hope father buys this broom for me. It's too bad he bought brooms last year for the whole Slytherin Quidditch team. He probably won't agree to spending so much on one broom. Do you play Quidditch?"

Brooke looks over to see the blonde hair, pale faced boy that had just spoken these words to her. He is looking at her rather intently. She replies, "I have never played Quidditch before, though I did ride my mother's broom once. It was lots of fun... though I did have a bit of trouble reaching the ground again. Anyways I heard you say you were on the Slytherin Quidditch team, does that mean you go to Hogwarts?"

The boy answered, "I sure do. The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Brooke Stevens. I'll be going to Hogwarts this year. I'm transferring from Vadino's School of Witchcraft and I'll be a third year."

"That's great. I sure hope you are in Slytherin. It really is the best house of them all. Well I must be going. Father was going to buy me some new robes.. I'll see you on the train tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," says Brooke.

"Great…if you want to you could sit with me and my friends. We can tell you all about the school… stuff like that," replies Draco.

"Cool. I'll think about it… I might sit with this boy I met earlier… his name was Harry something."

"Potter! Don't sit with him… he doesn't know what he's talking about. After all… he is a Gryffindor. You don't want to socialize with Gryffindors. I'll catch you later."

"Yeah… see ya."

Brooke waves goodbye to her new friend. She starts heading over to Ollivanders wondering to herself. _Now I've heard that Gryffindor is the best and the worst house and the same goes for Slytherin. I'm not sure which I want to be in. Draco sure didn't seem to like Harry too much either… I'm not sure which one of them I should sit with tomorrow. Argh… I hate decisions._ Brooke walks up to Ollivanders and sees her mother.

"Did you get everything you needed Brooke?" her mother asks.

"Sure did… How was Mr. Ollivander?"

"He was doing very well. We caught up on old news… and talked about how Black had escaped. Just the normal gossip. Let's head home now."

"Alright," says Brooke.

The two head back to the fireplace from whence they came and disappear within seconds. They reappear back in their home. Brooke goes upstairs and starts packing her things into a suitcase so she will be ready tomorrow for the train.


	3. Decisions on the Train

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except Brooke Stevens and her family. I also don't own many of the places that the characters visit.

**Chapter 3: Decisions on the Train**

"BEEEEEP!" Brooke's alarm clock goes off. She hits the button to stop it and stretches. _It's_ m_orning all ready…In an hour I'll be on my way to Hogwarts…_She changes into some muggle clothes, gets ready, grabs her luggage (Including her owl, Haemon), and heads downstairs. Her mother and father are sitting at the kitchen table talking. Brooke mutters hello then sits down to her normal breakfast prepared for her.

"Brooke dear you must hurry up. We don't want to get to King's Cross too late," her mother tells her.

"Ok mum, I'm almost finished."

"Mary, what platform is Brooke's train supposed to be at? The ticket here says nine and three-quarters. I know that can't be right. They must have printed it wrong," Mr. Stevens exclaims.

"I'm pretty sure that's correct… I once had to go to platform five and a half to see a Quidditch game. I'm sure it's the same type of deal… you just walk in between the platforms towards a wall Sam. That's all there is to it," replies Mrs. Stevens.

Mr. Stevens looks at Brooke's mother quizzically. Brooke finishes her breakfast and they head out to Mr. Stevens car. Brooke's mother looks at the vehicle with disdain, but gets inside while Brooke heaves her luggage into the trunk. She and her father then get into the car and they drive towards King's Cross.

During the thirty minute drive Brooke sits in the back quietly pondering. _I wonder what Hogwarts is going to be like. I do hope I'll fit in well, and make some friends. That reminds me… who should I sit with on the train? Harry…or Draco? They both seemed pretty nice and I don't want either to dislike me for not sitting with them. Maybe I can try sitting with both of them…_ And with Brooke's final thought the car pulls to a stop right outside the train station.

"Come on dear. We must hurry. Sam grab her suitcase," says Mrs. Stevens.

Brooke's father grabs the suitcase and the three family members start walking towards platform nine and three quarters. When they arrive close to platforms nine and ten Brooke notices Draco standing nearby watching her.

"Well Brooke I guess this is goodbye. We'll miss you, but hopefully you will decide to come home for Christmas," declares Mrs. Stevens.

"Bye Brooke… have fun at Hogwarts. It's called Hogwarts right? What a peculiar name..," says Brooke's father.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you too! Oh and I see my friend Draco over there so he can show me how to get to the train," announces Brooke.

Brooke hugs her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Stevens wave to her then depart towards the car because Mr. Stevens needs to get to work.

Draco waltzes up to Brooke, "Glad to see you made it. Ready to go? Just follow me right in between the platforms."

"Alright."

Draco walks into the seemingly brick wall and Brooke follows. They reappear on the other side right next to the Hogwarts train.

"Wow that was cool!" exclaims Brooke.

"Yup… Let me help you with your suitcase. That is assuming that you're sitting with me and not… Potter."

"Alright… I guess I will sit with you, but if I do see Harry I'll have to talk to him for a bit as well. I don't want him to be angry."

"Suit yourself."

Draco carries Brooke's luggage into the train with Brooke following close by. He leads her into a compartment occupied by two gruff looking boys.

"Have a seat next to me Brooke. This is Crabbe and Goyle… and Crabbe and Goyle this is Brooke. She's the one I told you about," he grins and sits down.

"Nice to… meet you," replies Brooke. She sits down next to Draco and stares awkwardly at the two intimidating boys who didn't respond. _They look a bit… rough._ She thinks to herself.

"So Brooke… Are you excited about your first day at Hogwarts? I bet your going to have to ride the boats to the school with the first years… with that oaf Hagrid because you aren't sorted yet. Oh I do hope you are in Slytherin," says Draco.

"That reminds me…. How exactly do they sort people into houses?"

"You put on this old rotting hat that decides where to put you. I always thought it was a bit weird that a hat sorts you… but it did put me in the right house so I guess it's ok," replies Draco.

"I see…"

Suddenly the compartment door slides open. Harry slips his head in and spots Brooke. He smiles, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Come sit with me." He then sees Draco and his smile turns into an angry look.

"Potter! Get your bloody head out of here! Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important conversation!" shouts Draco.

"Malfoy… It's obvious Brooke wasn't too interested. She looked quite relieved that I stepped in. Come on Brooke," says Harry.

Brooke shrugs and stands up, "Sorry Draco… I did promise Harry that I would sit with him before I promised you… perhaps we can talk again later? I really enjoyed your company.."

Draco looks flustered and angry, but when he notices Brooke looking at him kindly his face softens. "Oh alright… just don't get too cozy with Potter… he _is_ a Gryffindor.."

Harry shoots Draco a threatening look and drags Brooke towards his compartment. They go inside and the first thing Brooke notices is a cute guy with freckles and red hair staring out the window and a girl with dark blonde hair reading a very large book.

"Ron and Hermione this is Brooke. I met her in Diagon Alley yesterday," says Harry.

Hermione looks up quick and mumbles, "Nice to meet you." Then she continues reading. Ron however, looks away from the window and his eyes instantly bulge out a bit when he sees Brooke. He says, in a bit of a squeaky voice, "Hi…". Harry laughs then sits down and motions for Brooke to do the same.

"Your're going to love Hogwarts Brooke. It's amazing and Dumbledore is a great headmaster… All the teachers are really nice too...except Snape. He's the potions teacher and he's not too cool.. especially to Gryffindors. He really favors Slytherins the most. And then there's Quidditch. I play Quidditch for Gryffindor. I'm the seeker. Have you ever played Quidditch?" Harry said all of this quite fast and excitedly to Brooke.

"I've never played Quidditch. I did watch it once though with my mum," says Brooke.

Hermione looks up, "We're nearly to Hogwarts. You three should really change into your robes."

Harry, Ron, and Brooke all go change then come back into the compartment. Hermione has put her book away and is stroking her cat, Crookshanks, when they return.

Ron looks over at Hermione "You better keep an eye on that cat. I don't want it getting Scabbers as its' next meal." Ron holds a jittery rat in his hands then gently places it in his pocket.

"So umm Brooke… what house do you want to be in?" asks Ron blushing a bit.

"I'm not sure… I have heard great things about both Slytherin and Gryffindor… so either would be nice," says Brooke.

"You definetly want Gryffindor. That's the house we are all in," replies Harry.

Hermione rolls her eyes and mumbles something that sounded vaguely like, "Pfft...boys."

The train comes to a stop and the four gather their items and get off the train. Brooke is immediately greeted by the sound of a voice saying, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Harry tells Ron and Hermione he'll join them in a bit and he leads Brooke over towards a giant looking man.

"Brooke this is my friend Hagrid… Hagrid this is Brooke. She is a transfer student from Vadino's and I'm not sure if she is to take the carriages with me or ride in the boats," says Harry.

"Ah yes! I've been waitin' for yer Brooke! Yer have to be taking the boats," says Hagrid.

Brooke nods and waves goodbye to Harry. Hagrid leads her into his boat at the front and they start off towards Hogwarts with all the first years following behind in boats.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except Brooke Stevens and her family. I also don't own many of the places that the characters visit and for this chapter I do not own the sorting hat's song.

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony**

The boats come to an abrupt stop and Brooke looks up at the amazing structure of Hogwarts.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" asks Hagrid.

"Yes… lovely," replies an intrigued Brooke.

"All righ' everyone! Follow me," bellows Hagrid.

Hagrid leads Brooke and all the first years up to the castle doors. He raises a gigantic fist and knocks three times. The door swings open right away and a tall, black and gray-haired witch in emerald robes is standing there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. I am Professor Mcgonagall, the head of the Gryffindor house. Please follow me now so you can attend the Sorting Ceremony," says Professor Mcgonagall in a friendly, but quite austere manner.

She leads the new students into the Great Hall and makes them form a line. She then goes off to the side of the hall and comes back with a stool and a very tattered looking witch's hat. She places the hat on the stool and steps back. The hat begins singing:

"**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
****But don't judge on what you see,  
****I'll eat myself if you can find  
****A smarter hat then me.  
****You can keep your bowlers black,  
****Your top hats sleek and tall,  
****For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
****And I can cap them all.  
****There's nothing hidden in your head  
****The Sorting Hat can't see,  
****So try me on and I will tell you  
****Where you ought to be.  
****You might belong in Gryffindor,  
****Where dwell the brave of heart,  
****Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
****Set Gryffindors apart;  
****You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
****Where they are just and loyal,  
****Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
****And unafraid of toil;  
****Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
****If you've a ready mind,  
****Where those of wit and learning,  
****Will always find their kind;  
****Or perhaps in Slytherin  
****You'll make your real friends,  
****Those cunning folk use any means  
****To achieve their ends.  
****So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
****And don't get in a flap!  
****You're in sage hands (though I have none)  
****For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
**

Everyone in the great hall then burst into loud applause when the hat finishes its' song. Professor Mcgonagall then steps forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she says. "Taylor Anderson!"

A small blonde haired boy that is shaking very quite a lot, walks up and sits on the stool. Right after the sorting hat had barely been placed on his head, the hat shouts, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right bursts in to cheer and applauded as they beckoned Taylor to come sit down.

"Patricia Banks!"

A black haired girl waltzes up to the stool and takes a seat. After the hat rests on her head it calls out,"SLYTHERIN!"

A table full of unpleasant looking students in black and green cheers and the new Slytherin girl sits down with them.

"Vincent Duron!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mitchell Hank!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table explodes with applause as Mitchell heads over towards the group..

"Molly Ridley!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brooke Stevens!"

A hush falls over the hall as everyone's eyes fall on a quite dazzling-looking girl walking up to the stool. Ron and Harry look at each other and cross their fingers while Hermione rolls her eyes. Over at the Slytherin table Draco is watching impatiently. Brooke sits on the stool and Professor Mcgonagall places the hat on Brooke's head. Brooke nervously looks around as everyone is staring at her. Then she hears a small voice in her ear, "Hmm… this is a tricky choice… lots of courage…yes. You're quite friendly as well. Some talent too… yes.. you would fit well in Hufflepuff because of your patience and kindness… but you would also be well in Gryffindor…even Slytherin… Oh you are a tough one aren't you…"

Brooke thinks to herself, _Please don't put me in Hufflepuff...Not Hufflepuff..._

"Not Hufflepuff? Hmm… "

The hat continues thinking as the other students begin to whisper excitedly.

"Oh I do hope she's in Gryffindor! She looks so nice!"

"Why is this taking so long! She's been there for nearly five minutes!"

"She better be in Slytherin!"

"She looks like a Hufflepuff. Don't you think so?"

Finally after several minutes of deliberation, the hat shouts out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco frowns when he hears the house Brooke is in. Brooke, however, jumps up and runs over to the extremely loud Gryffindor table and snatches the only open seat which just so happens to be between Harry and Ron.

"Bloody brilliant! For a while there I thought you would be in Slytherin!" exclaims Ron.

"I'm so glad you're a Gryffindor," says Harry.

Brooke is smiling happily when suddenly a pompous red haired student with a shiny badge walks up to her.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Brooke. We are very pleased to have you. I'm Percy Weasley, Ron's brother and also Head Boy."

"Nice to meet you," replies Brooke.

The older boy walks off (more like struts actually) and Ron says, "Git."

Harry laughs and then a hush begins to fall over the Great Hall as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, gets up to speak.


	5. Introductions and Jealousies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except Brooke Stevens and her family. I also don't own many of the places that the characters visit.

**Chapter 5: Introductions and Jealousies **

"Welcome, Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts! Now before we begin our banquet I have only a few things to announce. First and foremost, please be wary of the dementors that will begin guarding the school starting tomorrow. They don't take to children too easily… so don't be wandering outside in the middle of the night. The ministry has positioned the dementors at all doors for your own safety. The dementors are not to be fooled by any kind of invisible cloaks or tricks. Secondly, I'd like to introduce two new teachers. Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to teach Care of Magical Creatures."

Both Hagrid and Lupin stand but are welcomed by little applause except that of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"And lastly, I would like everyone to welcome our new student that just transferred from Vadino's School of Witchcraft. Everyone please give a round of applause to Miss Brooke Stevens."

Brooke stands and smiles at the students. She is welcomed by several whistles and cheers from many of the boys.

"With all that being said… Let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore winks an eye and all the golden plates and goblets are instantly filled with all kinds of delicious foods.

All of the students begin digging in on the appetizing foods. During dinner Harry begins introducing Brooke to the other Gryffindors sitting around them.

"Brooke, I'd like you to meet Fred and George. They are Ron's older brothers."

Fred and George look up simultaneously at Brooke then exchange thoughtful glances.

They both reply, "We are pleased to meet you."

Fred exclaims, "It's jolly good that you are in Gryffindor. If you ever have some free time you should try out some of this new candy we are developing."

George adds, "You'll love it so much you won't be able to…"

"Quiet George! Don't give it away!", intercedes Fred.

"Oh don't listen to those two. They are full of it." says Harry.

"Anyways… over there with the toad is Neville… across from us is Seamus.. and Ginny is the red head talking to Percy… whom you met earlier…" continues Harry.

"I'm quite thrilled to meet all of you." says Brooke.

When dinner is over all the students begin filing out of the room and into the great hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron begin leading Brooke up towards the Gryffindor common room when she is suddenly pulled aside by none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Pardon me Potter… but I'd like a word with Brooke." spits Draco with a smug look on his face.

"Sure thing…" Harry's eyes narrow on Draco's. "We'll be waiting for you over by that staircase Brooke."

Harry and his comrades walk away leaving Brooke alone with Draco.

"So Brooke… I was thinking tomorrow after lunch… maybe we could hang out? I won't be seeing you too much since you are in stupid Gryffindor."

Brooke raises an eyebrow at the word "stupid".

"I mean uhh… now that you are in super Gryffindor… not Slytherin..", covers Draco.

Brooke smiles, "Sure, Draco. I'll see you then."

"Yeah… see you," replies Draco while smoothing back his hair.

Brooke waves goodbye to Draco and catches up with Harry and the gang. Draco is still watching her as the four friends start up the staircase.

"So what did Malfoy want?" asks Harry.

Brooke thinks for a second. _Uh oh… what should I tell him? He might be mad if he knows I agreed to hang out with Draco…_

"Oh umm.. he just wanted to wish me good luck on my.. first day tomorrow," says Brooke.

"I see… how… nice," states Harry.

Ron replies,"That bloody Malfoy must be up to something… why I outta.."

"Chill out Ron…" laughs Harry.

With Ron blushing, the friends continue up the staircase and arrive at the common room door where a very flustered Neville stands scratching his head.

"It seems that I have forgotten the password again…" utters Neville.

"Fortuna Major,"declares Hermione.

The door with a picture of a fat woman in a silk dress opens to reveal a round hole in the wall leading to a room. Hermione leads the way in and addresses Brooke.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room… follow me to the girl's dormitories."

Harry and Ron sheepishly say goodnight to Brooke and head off in the opposite direction of the girls. Hermione takes Brooke up to the common room and shows Brooke where her four poster bed is located. The girls both get ready for bed and since Brooke's bed is adjacent to Hermione's they have a brief conversation before drifting off to sleep.

"So Brooke…. What do you think about Hogwarts? Is it anything like Vadino's?" yawns Hermione.

"It's quite different actually… there's a lot more classes.. and students.. and this school is so much bigger.. I'm sure I will get lost tomorrow," replies Brooke.

"Don't worry I'll help you out," laughs Hermione.

"So why did they transfer you here?"

"I have no idea… but I'm kind of glad they did. I've already met some really cool people."

Hermione pauses then says, "Like Harry, Ron, and Draco?"

"Yeah, they're nice."

"You know they all like you right? As does half of the guys here… even the ones you haven't spoke a word too," remarks Hermione a bit rudely.

"What are you talking about?" asks Brooke.

"You're the most stunning girl to have ever walked over this threshold that's what I'm talking about. No one ever pays attention to someone like me. Brains with no beauty… though it appears you may have both."

"I don't know what you want me to say…"

"Say nothing… goodnight Brooke."

"I just want us to be friends Hermione…"

Both girls fall asleep on a bad note and dream about what tomorrow's classes will contain...


	6. Foretelling the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except Brooke Stevens and her family. I also don't own many of the places that the characters visit.

**Chapter 6: Foretelling the Future**

Morning arrives swiftly and the girls meet up with the boys in the common room and head down towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Hushed whispers surrounded the friends from the moment they started down the staircase.

"Have you seen that new girl with Potter?"

"How could anyone miss her?"

"Look at her face."

"Perfect."

Harry tried to talk loud enough so Brooke couldn't hear what everyone was saying. He knew what it felt like to have people whispering behind your back.

"It takes some time getting used to finding your way around here. Up ahead is the Great Hall where we were last night and where we eat every meal. Follow us… we're already a little late for breakfast."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione lead Brooke over to their normal spot at the Gryffindor table and the friends begin eating their porridge. Percy is passing out course schedules to the Gryffindors. Hermione is handed her schedule first while Ron and Harry look over her shoulder to see it.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowing as he looked over her shoulder, "Looks like they totally messed up your schedule. Ten subjects a day! That's bloody impossible!"

Harry nods his head in agreement, "Nine' o clock, Divination. And underneath nine o'clock, Muggle Studies… and underneath that Arithmacy is also at nine o'clock!"

"I have it covered," says Hermione.

"But-" says Ron.

"But nothing," declares Hermione firmly. "And stop worrying about me anyway. Look Percy's bringing over your schedules now."

Harry, Ron, and Brooke receive their schedules and are looking over them. The hall begins to empty as people head off toward their first lesson.

"Well.. we'd better go," says Harry. "Divination's at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there."

They four friends finish their breakfast hastily and begin the long climb up the North Tower.

"There's… got… to… be… a… shortcut," pants Ron.

"We've gotto be close. Come on Ron, take my arm," offers Brooke.

Ron blushes and holds on to Brooke's arm. They finally reach the classroom full of circular tables and many lamps draped with red scarves. Harry, Ron, and Brooke sit down at an empty table.

Ron exclaims, "Where the heck did Hermione go? She was right with us?"

Harry opens his mouth to say he doesn't know, but quickly closes his lips when a misty voice enters from the shadows.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last. I am Professor Trelawney. My children, you have chosen to study Divination. Unveiling the mysteries of the future is a gift only very few of you actually posses. Today's lesson will be on the reading of tea leaves. You there," Trelawney gestures towards Hermione, " Pass me that silver teapot"

Hermione obliges and brings Trelawney the teapot.

Ron blurts out, "But how did she... when did she… she wasn't here a sec…"

"Thank you dear," says Professor Trelawney ignoring Ron's stutters about Hermione or just not hearing them at all.

"Now students, go grab a teacup from the shelf and then come to me. I will fill it for you then you must drink some of the tea until only the dregs remain. Swill these leavesaround the cup three times then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future."

The students do as they are told while Professor Trelawney glides around the room guiding and instructing the students as they try to decipher the meaning of the patterns.

Brooke and Ron exchange their teacups.

"So what do you see in mine?" asks Brooke.

"Looks like some kind of bag… but it's open… so umm let me see…" Ron consults his book then concludes, "It means you will get into some kind of danger… but because it is open you will narrowly escape. How about mine?"

"Yours… looks like a vase… which means… you will help a friend in need!"

At this, Professor Trelawney walked by their table and peered into both cups.

"Good job to both of you! You may have the Inner Eye!" she declared. Then the professor heads over towards Harry and Hermione who seemed to be having difficulty reading each other's teacups.

"It looks like absolutely nothing to me Harry. Just a bunch of soggy brown stuff," says Hermione.

"No my child, let me have a peek at that." Trelawney takes the cup from Hermione and looks in it. She immediately gasps very dramatically and drops the cup on the floor.

"You…. have... the… the… OSTRICH!" screams Trelawney. "THE OSTRICH REPRESENTS FATAL PERIL AND DEATH!"

"A...um… ostrich… represents death... Professor?" questions Harry.

"YES CHILD!"

The class erupts with laugher at the obscenity of an ostrich representing death.

"Oh this class is ridiculous! I quit!" yells Hermione as she storms out of the classroom.

"Can she do that?" asks Ron.

"I think she just did," says Brooke.

Class is dismissed soon after the outbreak of laughter. Brooke and her new friends go to all of their other morning classes together then eat lunch in the Great Hall. Right after lunch Brooke remembers her promise to meet up with Draco.

"I'll catch up with you guys in Care of Magical Creatures… I have to take care of something first," explains Brooke.

Harry and the others nod and Brooke goes in search of Draco.

* * *

Shannon: I really just couldnt help myself when it came to the part when the Professor is supposed to see the Grim... I just had to change things up a bit. I always saw Trelawney as a bit of a crazy lady anyways. Review please:) More soon. 


End file.
